Coming back home, a new begining
by horsegirl3712
Summary: I just left this place, where they kept me here for 5 years but now i finally get home, with a surprise waiting, a rather dissapointment.


I've been in a mental esylum for as long as i can remember. My mom is at home baking her classic oatmeal cookies. But then as i come to think of the smell that fills the whole house the horrible memory comes ack to haunt me. She died when i was 12. I never handled the pain that this tragic experience unleashed and I guess some or alot of furniture were smahed to the floor. It all happened in a slow motioned way, when i woke up i found myself strapped to an unrecognizable dwelling that i was forced to call home. They told told me in an abrupt manner '' Listen amy i know what you're going through but right now we're going to bring you to your very own room, make your self comfortable.'' I still remember the exact words these strangers had greeted me to. I'v been here for five years and since i'v been doing well they let me free from the horror to my home where i can start living again, im tired of just being alive. My dad embraced me with a warm, unbelievably tight hug, if I told you that i lost complete air circulation for about 3 seconds would you believe me? I hopped in to the car and we drove a long way. The evergreen trees had undoubtfully sprung for a while now. I miss the smell of pine needles in the atmospehere with my window down and air thrashing through my silky charcoal black hair. My dad started saying something about a surprise but I dazed off at the second sentence thinking about my sister and how independent she must have become without me.

''Aren't you just so thriller, a new beggining?''

''Sorry dad, what was it you were explaing me''

He had a bright smile on and a forgiving look. ''My girlfriend, I want to marry her soon.''

I was breathless, speachless, frusterated, mad, confuesed. Didn't he love mom enough to not fall for anyone else? Has he even hought about me? If I was ok with it?

He waited for a response, but I had none to give. I didn't understand why he would do such a thing when he knows that i need him most and the more his love is divided the less I get.

''Sweetie, what is it?'' He had an expression i had rarely ever een printed on his face. His bony long face.

'' I can't wait to meet her'' was the only thing i managed to say.

0o0o

After 45 minutes we finally arrive at home. A beauiful young women peers out the window and rushes out the door with the most extraordinary grin i have ever seen. She seemed to be in her very early thirties. She had a grass green eyes and dimples. Her blond hair was neatly tucked in a perfect bun as if she were to perform on stage as a ballerina. Her legs were such a perfect shape that she could probably fit in my clothes. I hope she didn't touch any of my garmets! Before i could even say more than hi she pulled me into a embracing hug. '' You must be Emily! I've heard so much about you, you're so beautiful in that dress!''

'' Thanks'' and i walked away out of mear frusteration.

'' Hey, don't mind her, she'll get used to the adjustments, try to get to know her'' my dad said in a low voice to her as i reached for the knob. The house smelled different like someone had just cooked a feast. Chicken, gravy,salad, mashed patatoes and a whole bunch of auromas i couldn't make out. I hurried off to my room to find it painted pink with purplke butterflies and a whole new polished wooden desk.

A figure stood behind me.

''Do you like it? Your dad asked me to redecorate your room for you to surprise you when you got here! He said I'm a women so I'd have a better sense of style and you'd like it better If it was me... So what do you think?''

She looks at my with this undesribable smile and waited for me to answer,

I gave her my look.

'' You shouldn't have changed my room, I loved the way it was before.''

'' Be grateful I even did it sweetie'' She had this tone like if she owned me.

I ignored her sassy way and walked over to my dresser to find all my clothes well organised folded in half. I never folded them like that. It was strange.

''Did you touch my clothes?''

'' Yes, why does it bother you?,'' she walks over to me and whispers in my ear '' My daughter will have a tidy room and you will spend some bonding time with me, I heard you and your other mother didn't really do much at all''

'' How dare you talk about me mother, she was a wonderful women, better than you'll ever be!'' i was practicaly screaming but thought better of it.

'' Dinner is ready girls'' My dad called from the banister.

She walked in front of me and glanced back once at me. I didn't like her attitude.

All the fancy silverware had been laid out and embroided napkins had been placed under the utensils.

All the food was carefully put on the table and we served ourselves.

My dad started the conversation that broke the heavy silence. '' So do you like you room Emily?'' He was chewing on the tender white chicken.

''Ya, dad it's.. Creative.''

He looked pleased.

0o0o

There was a pool in the backyard. I used to hang out with my sister there on those hot summer days where inside was completly unbearable.

She was off to work now for long hours so I didn't get to see her yet. I was in my room looked out through my window, a wave of memories hit me.

Now all I think of is my mother and how proud she would be to know that I'm all better now. My fingers brushed the white pane and i was in my night gown, ready to head off to bed. The night lamp was the only thing brightning the room.

My dad walked in. Heavy bags under his eyes. He worked on trhe computer for hours until he felt it was enough and did sonething else so he could go right back to the screen. ''Honey, Nathalie is trying very hard to exept you as her daughter so try aswell to exept her as your mother.''

''Dad, I'll try but she's not my mother and she never will be, I don't care if you marry her it won't change any her I'm not interested in her bonding shit.''

'' Emily, she's different then you mother and you should embrace her qualities.''

I'm seriously up to the max with this bullshit. '' The only reason why you're in love with her is because of her body and how she makes you feel, not eotionally but you know, physically.''

''Emily enough with that!''

Suddenly Nathalie walks in with a arm slund aross his shoulder. ''Is everythng ok here?''

I'm stunned at how innocent she if she didn't do shit to this family.

''Ya, sorry honey, I think everyone is tired.''

She nodded and they went across the bathroom to the room. The 2 bedrooms are ajoined by the bathroom. They keep my door and the bathroom door open. They need to see me. Doctors instructions...

I hear grunting, and moaning whispers saying harder. They're disgusting.

0o0o

The next morning I feel a tap on my shoulder. Weight is on my bed, someone sat down. ''Emily'' a soft voice is said.

I open my eyes to see her in her bathrobe. '' You don't look to well, your father said to check on you just in case it's woman buisness.''

'' My back hurts, ok? Leave me alone.''

'' oh poor you, lie on your stomach.''

''No.''

'' Excuse me, should i go tell your father you're being rude?''

I didn't feel like arguing and getting in trouble over something simple. I turned on my stomach out of force. She told me she'd be right back...

''I got my favourite cream, its made espiecally for messages.'' I groaned.

She opens the cream and spreads them on her hand, she lifts my shirt and starts rubbing. It feels nice, i hate to admit it, but then it starts to hurt i tell her to stop but she says ,i know you like it when i hurt you, i don't know how she knows. She told me about her spa training and how she's trying to become a professional. She complemented me on my smooth back.

Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
